


To Love Softly

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You and the Doctor cuddle.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	To Love Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [This post](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612754497181237248/how-about-some-soft-13-feels-thirteen-sighs-as) & [this post](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/post/612754536471445504/you-follow-the-curve-of-her-nose-tapping-the-tip) from [@queerconfusionthings](https://queerconfusionthings.tumblr.com/).  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is super fluffy and it’s basically just me indulging in my want to smother the Doctor is all the love she deserves.

The Doctor lay curled up against your side. The two of you were cuddled up on a comfy couch in the TARDIS library. The light and warmth of the nearby fireplace only adding to the coziness. Her weight against you was comforting. She looked peaceful like this. Her eyes were just barely open. Her gaze was locked on your intertwined hands.

Careful not to disturb the peace, you use your free hand to brush her hair behind her ear. You smiled. She was so gorgeous, the stars were no match. Your fingers traced the shell of her ear with feather-light touches. She sighed happily and leaned into your touch. Her beautiful eyes fluttered shut in the bliss of your touch. Love blossomed in your chest and overtook you.

Your fingers wandered to her perfect lips, tracing the outline of them. You lingered on that beautiful upturn of her lip. God, you wanted to kiss her. Her breath shook slightly as you left light touches along her soft lips.

Her eyes, which held galaxies, were still closed in the bliss of your touch. You smiled and gently touched her eyelids. They were soft and her eyelashes fluttered as you ran your thumb over them.

You followed the curve of her nose. Her perfect nose. You carefully trailed down, savoring the feel of her skin. When you got to the tip it, you smiled and tapped it playfully. Her face immediately broke into a smile. Her soft laugh was music to your ears. It was the most gorgeous sound to ever grace your ears and wanted nothing more than to hear it again.

Her eyes opened and she glanced up at you. The smile never left her cheeks. She didn’t say anything, but she was looking at you with all the love in the world. _How long has it been since someone touched her with such love?_ _With such care?_

You pushed down the sudden sadness and ran your thumb across her cheek. You lost yourself in the feeling of her skin. Her touch, her presence was relaxing. Freckles, just visible, dotted her cheeks, creating constellations on her skin. You took in every one, no matter how pale. Your fingers traced them, determined to commit them to memory. With every touch, you poured every amount of love you possibly could. You could only hope the Doctor could feel it from your fingertips. She deserved all the love in the universe. She deserved all the soft touches and gently kisses you could provide. And it was a privilege to be able to. It was a privilege to love someone like the Doctor.

A tear made its way down her cheek. You smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Then, you brushed away the tear with your thumb. Her eyes were screwed shut like she was trying to prevent more tears from falling.

“Hey,” you whispered, brushing your thumb along the edge of her jaw. Her eyes opened and she looked at you. “You’re okay.” A small smile graced her lips. “It’s alright to feel loved, to be loved.” You placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. “You deserve all the love in the world, Doctor.”

She nuzzled further into you, a small smile on her lips and happiness creasing her eyes. Your fingers wandered down her jaw and neck, watching as her breathing hitched. “I love you so much, Doctor.” You said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She hummed and moved her head from your shoulder to your chest. She sighed as she listened to your steady heartbeat.

The two of you lost yourselves in the comfort of each other. Cuddled up on a comfy couch a warm room. Lost in the love you felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
